


Ticklish Ribs

by roo17



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack?, Friendship, Humor, OOC, mild swearing, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo17/pseuds/roo17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thatch finds out something most interesting about Marco and Ace simply MUST do something with this new information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish Ribs

"You're lying," Izou instantly replied, bringing his cup of hot, delicious tea to his lips.

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Thatch strongly defended.

"What's true?" The two commanders turned to see Ace enter the room with a half-eaten apple in his hand. Thatch's eyes instantly went to item of food. Ace looked down at the apple then back at Thatch, realizing what the chef was thinking. "Don't worry, this isn't from the kitchen. I bought a few apples at the last island we stopped at so I wouldn't have to sneak into your 'domain.'" Satisfied with that answer, Thatch nodded. "Now, what were you two talking about?"

"Thatch is claiming Marco has ticklish ribs," Izou answered before Thatch could. Ace rose his eyebrow at the statement before instantly sitting himself down next to the fourth commander.

"Tell me everything you know."

Thatch grinned. "I knew you'd be interested. Anyway, me and him were sitting at the bar of a well known restaurant back on the last island we stopped at. We were talking and joking around as usual when he said SOMETHING, I can't remember what it was exactly, and I playfully nudged him in the middle of his ribs. He flinched, Ace. He FLINCHED. I'd say jumped, but that wouldn't be quite right. And before you ask, no, it was the kind of flinch you do when you're in pain. It was a type of flinch I have NEVER seen Marco do."

"You mean the kind of flinch like when we accidentally hit one of Haruta's ticklish spots," Ace summoned up. "Marco has ticklish ribs..."

"Exactly! See, Izou? Ace believes me!"

The room suddenly grew silent.

Thatch thought over the last words he just said. 'Ace believes me.'

Oh shit.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to...are you?"

And that devilish smile that spelt nothing but mischief came over Ace's face.

"Dude, he's going to KILL you."

That look still didn't leave the freckled male's face. Thatch sighed.

"Whatever. It's your funeral."

\- x - x -

Marco was in the storeroom going over all the supplies to make sure nothing was missing and all was accounted for when he heard the door open behind him. He suddenly sensed something flying towards his back and he stepped to the side, grabbing it with ease as he continued to look at his list. He felt his energy begin to drain and looked at the item in his hand. Seastone handcuffs? He turned to see Ace standing in the doorway. "And these are for...?"

"Put one on your wrist, I want to do a quick experiment."

There was something in Ace's voice that made Marco uneasy and wary of the other male. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And what, may I ask, exactly is this experiment?"

Ace ginned. "It's a surprise. Don't worry, it's not going to be anything painful, I promise. I'm just testing a theory is all."

Marco sighed. "If I agree to this, will you leave me to finish my work in peace?"

"Promise." Reluctantly, Marco closed one cuff around his wrist and felt the call of his blue fire rage beneath his skin, earning for its freedom from the seastone. When Marco looked up, he found Ace smiling devilishly at him. "Good. Now, close your eyes." Marco mildly glared at the male before him. "Come on, you agreed to this." Giving another sigh, Marco closed his eyes. He could both hear and feel Ace approach him until he was standing before Marco.

'What in the world kind of experiment is he trying to do now–'

He felt hands enclose around his ribs.

Well, not exactly hands. More specifically, he felt soft fingers probe his ribs.

And suddenly, Marco knew what all this was about.

Unfortunately, though, Ace had already started the tickling barrage. Unable to contain it, Marco burst into laughter. Then the 'Wait-a-minute-I'm-Whitebeard's-first-commander-I-must-be-strong-and-cool-and-not-ticklish-so-I-must-stop-this-absurdity-immediately' attitude kicked in.

And through the laughter, Marco managed a serious glare at Ace.

And the logia user, though also laughing, knew exactly what that look meant.

He swallowed hard as he nervously smiled.

\- x - x -

Ace entered to the room the next day to see Thatch and Izou exactly where they were the day before. Both looked up and raised their eyebrows when their eyes landed on the second division commander. Ace was covered with bandages and even had a cast on his right forearm. He lightly limped into the room and gently lowered himself to take seat next to Thatch. A short silence ensued until Thatch couldn't help himself any longer.

"So..."

"Oh, he has ticklish ribs alright. VERY ticklish ribs."

Thatch mentally smiled. He would have loved to have been there to see the event in person. Marco didn't fully laugh very often, but it was nice to hear it when he did.

Izou eyed the wounded commander before asking the question, "Was it worth it?"

Despite the pain that flared in his bruised cheek, Ace grinned brightly. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently little Acey forgot that Marco can use Haki. ;D I based this on this on a quote I saw: "I'm sorry I kicked you in the face when you tickled me. I went into survival mode."  
> It's short, and ooc, and not that funny, but whatever. XD
> 
> Have a great morning/afternoon/evening!
> 
> Your ice elemental,  
> ~roo the psycho


End file.
